Chara
"Haha... HAHAHA! Someone like me can never be happy."-Chara to Frisk in one of the RESETS. Chara is an ambitious, cold-hearted human ghost who died a long time ago. She has her goals set in mind in will do anything it takes to achieve them. Lately though, she's been... changing. Just watch out for her and don't do anything stupid. Profile Appearance Chara wears a black sweater with a yellow Delta Ruin symbol on it with red sleeves and black stripes running on them. She has red eyes that soften to a russet brown when she is sad, scared, or actually happy. She has black pants, matching her black boots and usually carries a knife with her. She has reddish brown hair and is usually surrounded by a red aura/outline. Recently, it has changed to Gold, the color of the Faith soul. Personality Chara acts like a cold-hearted, all powerful demon that doesn't have any emotions, just so she can intimidate people and make them feel weak. She enjoys killing, or, she formerly did, it isn't quite clear yet. Chara will lash out at people often when she's angry, and most likely try to attack and kill them. (Again, it isn't quite clear if she still wants to kill.) Even if she tries to hide it, deep down, she's still that little lost kid who wanted to free monsters before she died. Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities One of Chara's strengths is using a blade as a weapon. She is quite skilled with it hits her target 89% of the time. She is skilled at dodging and is pretty fast. An ability she has is to make her knife come back to her if it is stuck in the ground or trapped somewhere. She can slash at the air and dark red curved lines will appear and she can make them move towards the target. If the target dodges, she'll have to create more. She can also glitch out to teleport places. Chara's weaknesses are very different, one of them being chocolate. If someone is holding a chocolate bar and tempts Chara with it, she will do anything to get her hands on that piece of chocolate. Another one of Chara's weaknesses are things like Underlust, because she met some people on the surface and if she sees something from Underlust she will have a panic-attack, if that's what you want to call it. She is also afraid of actually talking to someone of all the things she ignores, the things she buries inside of her because she pretends they aren't real. Battle In battle, Chara will attack head-on and not hesitate at all. She uses her strongest attacks first and will continue to do so, not backing down. She thinks running away is a sign of weakness and will chase that person down. Relationships Penelope Penelope is a human Chara met while sitting in the RUINS. She reluctantly helped the young girl to her feet and as soon as their hands connected, they had been linked by Penelope's Faith, similar to how Chara got stuck with Frisk because of the child's Determination. Chara was distrusting of the young wizard, but is slowly beginning to accept her. Luna Chara is not sure whether to kill or let Luna live. She has come to respect the strange creature and looks forward to there next encounter, if it will be on the battlefield or in a state of peace. Lust Chara has only met Lust!Sans once and was horrified. She hopes to never see him again and wishes she had killed him when she had the chance. Gallery